Auron: Trancended Guardian
by Nashira Jade
Summary: Hey everyone, I had to repost this story cause I had the chapters out of order but u can read it now lol. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Nashira.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy X ok. It belongs to the creators. Thanks**

**A/N: This is my first FFX story. I hope it isn't really corny ok. In the second chapter all Al-Bhed will be translated at the end of whatever character said it ok. So look for the translations at the end. Thanks Nashira**

**A/N: ok sorry guys I made a mistake in uploading the chapters so I am going to re-upload them in the right order and there will be a possible sequel to this story. K bye. **

**The Moonflow…. The waters were calm as the pyreflies danced silently above it and the flowers that floated on top were so still it made the water look like glass. Tidus, the young Blitzball player from Zanarkand stared out across the seemingly vast, vacant waters. The emptiness that filled his heart was almost unbearable and he wouldn't have been able to take it if it weren't for his friends. **

**It seemed the one person who was more of a father to him had walked out of his life more quickly than he had come into it. Lulu came to stand beside him. She looked out across the Moonflow and then to Tidus. **

"**Come. We must not delay Yuna any longer than need be. She must make her way to Macalania now." **

**Tidus looked to Lulu, then the Moonflow, then back to Lulu and simply nodded his head in acceptance. The both made their way to the large Shoopuff and climbed aboard. Tidus looked to everyone. First he saw Yuna, who's eyes were still red from crying. Wakka, whos eyes were still blank with disbelief. Rikku, who looked out over the ocean. Trying to fathom what really went on. Then to Kimahri. He was still as strong as ever, showing no emotion. **

_**Maybe that's the way all Ronsos were. But maybe Kimahri felt the sorrow on the inside…….**_** Tidus thought. **

**Tidus sat down, letting the soft breeze dry his weary eyes. There had to be a way to do something in his rememberance, but what? His sword was at the bottom of the Moonflow probably unreachable by now. But Tidus wanted that sword. To give his lost friend some honor. Time passed slowly and finally they arrived on the outskirts of Macalania Forest. **

" **Alright, everyone off zee shoopuff!" the Hypello driver exclaimed.**

**It took a minute for everyone to get off but as soon as they touched ground, Yuna turned to the driver.**

"**Thank you, Hypello. You are most kind." She said as she bowed low and left. **

**The young summoner, weary travelers and all, made their way through the woods with an occasional battle with the small Ochus and occasional wolves. But finally arrived at the Macalania Temple. Home to the mysterious Guado and any random passerby. **

" **Whoa." Wakka exclaimed**

**A nearby door opened with a swoosh and out came and older Guado. He came to Yuna and bowed. **

" **Maester Seymour will be with you shortly, please make yourself at home." He said and vanished just as quickly as he came. **

**Tidus made his way to the row of pictures hanging on the wall just above the ascending stairs. He stared at them and pondered why they all look the same. **

"**These are the Maesters of years gone by." Lulu told him **

"**But Lulu, how come they uh…. Look the same?" He asked pointing. **

" **They had 2 Guado parents. That's why they all look the same." She simply stated. **

**Tidus went down the row and stopped at the very last pic. He then turned to Lulu.**

"**Ok smarty pants. Explain this one. How come he looks different than all the rest?" **

" **He is the son of a Guado and a human woman." Lulu said harshly. **

**Suddenly a door opened with a woosh. Out stepped the being from the last picture. **

**He walked with an arrogant walk, like he had something up his sleeve. **

" **Seymour Guado." Lulu stated bored like. **

**Seymour surveyed the hodgepodge band of Guardians and Summoner. He looked to Yuna. **

" **Lady Yuna. There should be 7 here but yet I see only 6. Tell me, Where is Sir Auron.?" He asked. **

**Tears began to fill Yuna's eyes as she began to relay the story of the Guardian. **


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened the day before, when they were making their way to the Moonflow. They battled long and hard, but never expected what happened next. They finished a couple of battles and hopped on a Chocobo for a long ride to the outskirts of the Moonflow.

" Alright. It's walking distance to the Moonflow now. Lets let these Chocobos loose." Auron called behind him to the others following.

"But Auron, won't they get lost?" Tidus said leaping off his Chocobo.

Auron shook his head. " They are birds, they have a great sense of direction. They won't get lost.

Tidus shrugged and gave his a pat on the neck and let loose of the reigns. The Chocobo gave a soft chirp and scurried off with the rest of them. The group turned and started their trek to Macalania via the Moonflow. Wakka looked around and began complaining.

"Do we have to walk to the Moonflow, Chocobos woulda been nice." He said rubbing his hand through his orange hair.

Lulu kept walking but acknowledged him. " Will you stop complaining. You do that a lot lately."

"Do not." Wakka bantered back.

Lulu rolled her eyes. Suddenly, they realized they were being attacked. It was Al-Bhed. There were 10 and one behemoth of a creature. Before anything was done. Rikku gave a loud shout.

"Fyed!" She called ( Wait!")

Everyone froze except the one Behemoth. It lunged at the group but Auron fended it off before it could do any damage. He pushed back the creature and started to wear it down.

" Rikku, Cdyht pylg, E tuh'd fyhd oui du kad rind!" a scruffy Al-Bhed yelled back. (Rikku, stand back, I don't want you to get hurt!)

Rikku walked up to him and nudged him hard in the chest.

" Buddy, fryd yna oui tuehk rana?" She asked ( Buddy, what are you doing here?)

Buddy looked to Yuna, then to back to Rikku. Before he could get anything out of his mouth. A yelp of pain was heard. Tidus turned thinking Auron had defeated the monster. But saw his friend fly across the battleground.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled but it seemed an unearthly yell. Something unnatural.

Lulu cast Thundaga and killed the fell creature. Tidus was already by his fallen friends side. Wakka ran to him and watched Aurons sword fall into the Moonflow, breaking the stillness of the water. Tears streamed from Yunas eyes as she watched the life slowly leave his body.

"Auron!" Tidus called trying to stop the bleeding at his side.

Auron reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then gave a vague smile.

"You must go on. Make sure Yuna gets to the final temple." He said, his voice raspy with pain.

Everyone was gathered around him now and the Al-Bhed had fled to somewhere unknown. Wakka looked on in horror, Rikku paced back and forth, Kimahri stood holding Yuna letting her cry in his arms and Lulu watched as Tidus tried to keep his friend from dying.

" Lulu, can't you or Yuna cast a healing spell?" He urged.

Lulu looked to Tidus and then to the wound and then back to Tidus.

" That wound is a mortal one. It may become infected if Yuna heals it and there is still the possibility he could die." She said solemnly.

Tidus looked to Lulu, then to Yuna and back to Auron. This man he loved as a father was now dying in his arms. This couldn't have been happening. He was waiting to be woken from this dream.

"Tidus, it is over. You must carry on." Auron said with a struggled final breath. And with that he passed on.

Tidus began to sob uncontrollably. It truly was over. The guardians had nothing to live for anymore. The heart and soul of this group was gone. Dead in an instant. So that was it. Yuna was forced to send a beloved member to the Farplane. As she danced the dance of the Sending, tears streamed from her eyes. Aurons body bursted into what seemed a million pyreflies. They all stood there at the Moonflows edge staring into the sunset. Yuna was the first to break the neverending silence.

"Let us make haste, We have lost much time. I believe Auron would have wanted us to go on."

Tidus nodded, and proceeded to the shoopuff but went back one last time to pay his respects. Lulu brought up the rear but after a few moments noticed Tidus wasn't with the group. She told the rest she would be back and walked up next to Tidus.

"Come, we have delayed Yuna long enough. We must make our way to Macalania Temple."

Tidus nodded and walked slowly to the shoopuff, climbing aboard slowly. He stood for but a moment and sat down looking at each member of the party. Seeing their reactions to what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"And that is what happened." Yuna finished, eyes still red from crying.

Maester Seymour, arms folded across his chest, nodded. Taking in all the information that was relayed to him. Silence engulfed the room for what seemed like an eternity.

"We must build a memorial. We cannot let a fallen hero go unrecognized." He said.

"All I wanted was his swo-" Tidus began

He was interrupted by someone crashing into him. It was one of the Ronso from the blitzball team the Ronso Rage. The sword he carried was a familiar one. He handed it to Wakka. Wakka took the sword in hand and held it, not knowing what to do with it.

" Feran saw what happened at Moonflow. Feran go down to bottom of Moonflow and get sword of fallen friend. Feran tracked you to Macalania to give you sword." He told them

"Thank you, Feran. Hey we could use this for a memorial?" Tidus asked.

The group nodded in agreement. In the few days that passed it seemed that all of Spira knew of Sir Aurons passing. News traveled fast these days and preparations were being made to turn the Moonflow into a memorial for Auron. A statue was erected and his sword placed into the stone sheath. Underneath the statue was an inscription in Al-Bhed and in English for everyone else could read.

_Dedicated to the memory of Sir Auron. _

_Hero, Friend, Wise Teacher, Guardian._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is set after the Eternal Calm brought by Lady Yuna. Just so u guys know ok. Thanks for reading, Nashira Jade

Years passed after that fateful day at the Moonflow. The original Guardians came back each year on the date of his death. One Guardian came and decided to stay a couple of days in Macalania before he traveled back to Besaid to be with the others. Tidus hopped off his Chocobo and tied its reigns to a nearby tree. Many years had passed since that day but it still felt as real as yesterday. The wound was healed but yet the scar remained. He stood looking across the Moonflow reminiscing of days gone by.

A gentle breeze whipped around him and a voice came as if from nowhere. It was a familiar voice but yet it was strange in its own way.

"What made you come back? To Spira I mean?" it asked.

Tidus turned around, not really believing his eyes. He rubbed them to see if he was dreaming but the ghostly figure still wasn't gone. He stepped back, stumbled and fell to the ground. The figure came closer.

"You act as if you've seen a ghost." It said with mocking laughter.

"Auron? Is it really you? I thought you couldn't come back after you were sent?" Tidus asked in disbelief

"You know I have always obeyed the rules but not this time. Well actually the Fayth let me have this one chance to come back and really see what's up." Auron shrugged.

"We really miss ya, ya know." He said pulling himself up from the dust and brushing himself off.

"Death is a natural part of life. We shall all face it one day, either by sword or natural cause. Death cares not by which means we go." Auron said looking at the pyreflies dance over the stillness of the Moonflow. "But I see you are doing well. Wakka and Lulu are married and have a child. You and Yuna need to have a child."

"Well, you know. With Yuna gone every now and then Sphere hunting it's kinda hard." Tidus said running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Whatever happened to the Al-Bhed girl? I believe Rikku was her name?" He asked.

Tidus shrugged. "As far as I know she's still in the Bikanel Desert with the last of her tribe. She helps us now and then with the fixing of our mechanical things."

"That's good. Well I must be off now. I have things to attend to in the Farplane." Auron said moving back from the Moonflows edge.

"But you just got here. Why leave now?" Tidus protested

"Because it is time." Auron said fading out and then disappearing.

Tidus folded his arms across his chest. It wasn't fair that death only took the best of them at the wrong time. He wished it didn't have to be this way but it made him realize how fragile life is and to never take it for granted. He untied the reigns of his Chocobo and gave him something to eat. He hopped on and raced back to Macalania to get his gear and head back to Besaid. When he got there he'd have an amazing story to tell. Not that they would believe him but it was worth a try. They'd never believe that Auron would transcend an age to talk to him. They'd need some proof. He gave a loud laugh as he raced through the Macalania woods and on to the Temple.

The End.

A/N: Ok I really hoped you enjoyed it and any advice would be helpful if ya want to give it thanks so much for taking the time to read it. Nashira


End file.
